


Fog

by CrumblingAsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Feels, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Darcy Feels, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follwing(ish) this prompt from otpprompts: <i>Imagine your OTP/OT3 waking up together for the first time. They don’t worry about responsibilities or stress or anything like that. For the time being, they just cuddle, enjoying each other’s warmth and company.</i></p><p>Except I read it as "Imagine your OTP/OT3 waking up <b>alone</b> for the first time"........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

* * *

* * *

 

_His heart had stopped beating._

 

Darcy wakes up to warm sunlight and cold tears building in her eyes.

 

_His heart stopped beating._

 

Bruce’s arm is a steel lock across her shoulders, holding her body to his like he’s fearful she’ll disappear into the fog that claims their mornings, days, nights.

 

_His heart had stopped beating._

 

“Darcy.” The scientist’s voice is soft in her ear, a trickle of heat on her skin against the ice in her chest. It’s just shy of questioning, of desperate, and one of the tears slips down her cheek.

 

_‘God, it’s just surgery, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. Can we not, with the huggin-fine. Fine, okay. Emotional clinging. Let’s do it. Why not?’_

 

“’M’here,” she gasps out, chokes on a catch in her throat as she feels Bruce tremble slightly against her back.

 

“I really… thought he’d be here.” Even on top of her, Bruce’s words are barely audible, whispered not in shamed confession but in slowly dawning, heartbreaking realization. “I thought-.”

 

_‘It’s not like I’m going anywhere.’ Tony’s eyes had rolled, though his hands had been quivering around theirs, holding just a little too tightly._

 

_His heart had stopped beating._

 

“I can’t sleep in here, Bruce.” Another tear falls and he pulls her closer still, buries his head into the crook of her neck with a hard breath.

 

_‘Tomorrow, I fully expect you two to be standing over my bed, waiting to cater to my every whim the second my eyes open.’_

 

The pillow beside her head is perfectly empty, untouched.


End file.
